Eight Melodies
by Rui Natalia
Summary: 8 chapters, 8 songs taken from any of the 3 MOTHER games, used to represent a character, a group, or a couple. Chapter 4: Theme of Love. Reviews are appreciated! :"D
1. The First Melody

Naomi and Alyssa - Eight Melodies  
Well, here's a little crossover. EarthBound/Trauma Team.  
The awesomeness of the 2 put together made my mind explode. Hah~ Anyway, this is my attempt to write a cute story, so if I fail, feel free to slap me with a fish. XD;;  
By the way, the song used in this is called "Eight Melodies" from EarthBound Zero/Mother 1 (AKA Queen Mary's song). It's a lullaby in the game, and to me, it's very soothing. You should look it up when reading the part where the lyrics come into the story. XP  
Summary: Alyssa can't fall asleep, and Naomi tries a lot of things to help her to her slumber. Everything, but one song.

o0o0o0o

"Naomi..." Alyssa said as she crept into her adoptive mother's room. Naomi was about to shut off her lights after reading for a little bit, but the little eight year old interrupted that plan.

"Alyssa... Its 11:42," Naomi informed her, holding back a little yawn. "I thought you went to bed about 2, 3 hours ago!" she added.

"I've been tossing and turning for that long?" she asked herself as she rubbed her eyes. Her hair was messy, so that was another sign she was just laying in bed, trying to sleep.

"Alright, alright," Naomi sighed as she got up from her bed. "Now, how to put you to sleep..." she thought in her head."Well... One way to go to sleep would be to take a bath..."

"But it's late! And I don't want to take another bath..." Alyssa whined. Then, she perked up. "Warm milk!" she suggested.

"Well... Let's try it," Naomi said as she started to the door, Alyssa following right behind her.

Once downstairs in the kitchen, Naomi opened up the fridge to retrieve the milk, while Alyssa searched the cupboard for her "special" cup, which was a pale orange, and had a little design on it, containing a bunch of white kittens. She then gave her mother the cup, who filled it up about three-fourths full, and put it into the microwave for about half a minute.

The microwave then started going off, and once the glass was taken out, Naomi handed Alyssa the cup. "Be careful, it's hot," she warned the little child as she sat down in a chair belonging to the dining table, right next to Alyssa.

"Okay!" she said. She drank up all of the milk in a short time.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" Naomi asked.

"No..." Alyssa confessed as she looked down.

"It was worth a shot," she told replied as she got up. "Hmmm... Sometimes, when I can't go to sleep, it's usually because something is on my mind..." she informed Alyssa. "So is there anything you want to talk about?" Naomi asked her, slightly concerned. The only time where she couldn't go to sleep peacefully was when she was working for Delphi.

"Ummm..." Alyssa thought as she stared at the table. "There's nothing I can think of..." she replied. That way of helping the little child sleep was crossed off.

The clock read 11:57, almost midnight. Naomi sighed.

"My mom used to tell me stories..." Alyssa said softly. She had lost her family to the bomb explosion, so thinking about them was always hard for the girl.

"Well... Come on," Naomi gestured to her gently, a little bit blue because the loss wouldn't have happened if she didn't get Alyssa tied up into her forensic cases. But what's in the past is in the past, and now she's Alyssa new mom.

"Okay!" she said, suddenly her cheerful self again. She grabbed hold of Naomi's hand as they walked up the stairs and down the hallways into her room. Her room was filled with a huge collection of toys, some given by others in Resurgam as get well soon presents, while the rest was given to her by either Naomi or Little Guy. Alyssa slipped under her sheet, getting into a comfortable position as Naomi sat at the foot of her bed, holding a book she just picked out from the bookcase across the room. Once Alyssa stopped squirming, Naomi opened the book and started reading.

A good 25 minutes later, they had reached the end, and no signs of drowsiness came from Alyssa, only from Naomi, who covered her mouth before yawning a couple times.

"Not sleepy yet?" she asked, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"No..." Alyssa sighed as she hugged a rabbit plush lying right next to her.

"Why not count sheep?" Naomi bought up one of the most popular ways to fall asleep.

"I tried that earlier... It didn't work..."

"Well... I can't think of any more ways..." Naomi told her, a little disappointed in herself. If she took in the child and she can't put her to sleep, then what kind of mother would she be?

Then she remembered.

"No... I think I still have a way..." she said as she started to walk out the door. Alyssa jumped out of bed and followed her to Naomi's bedroom, who was on her knees while digging through all the things at the bottom of the closet. "Man, I really need to clean this up one day..." she noted to herself as she kept looking.

"What is it, Naomi?" Alyssa asked, confused.

"Aha, I've found it!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a little blue box, which was covered in dust. Naomi used her arm to wipe it off, revealing the word "MOTHER" in big, red letters on the top of the box, only with the "O" being a design of the earth.

"When I was little, my mother bought me this..." Naomi started to explain. "MOTHER was a video game, and it was such a sweet one as well. There was a music box on sale several years after the game was introduced, and she bought me it as well as the game that day," she blushes a little bit, because for the first time, she told someone that she used to play video games when younger. "Hopefully it still works..." she said as she got up, going back to Alyssa's room, holding it carefully in her arms. Alyssa was trailing right behind her.

She got back into her bed, as Naomi continued explaining while winding up the music box. "You see... The song played in the box was the main song of the game... It had such a pure meaning and tune to it... Ah, it's done winding up."

She sat next to Alyssa, who was sitting up in her bed. She then opened the box up, revealing four small figures in the box, side by side and holding hands. On the far left, there was a tall man with black hair with a red shirt and yellow pants, showing off huge sunglasses. Written behind him, on the underside of the box cover, had the name "Teddy". Next to Teddy, there was a little boy, the figure half the size of him, with short grey hair and big circular glasses that barely fit his face. He has on a short sleeved, red hoodie, with grey shorts, matching the color of his hair. Behind the boy was the name "Loid" scribbled on the underside, which is the Welsh word for "grey", which can be represented by Loid himself. To the right of Loid, was a boy slightly taller, sporting a red and blue cap, while wearing a red, white, and blue shirt, a red bandana, and a little badge with a lightning bolt on his bandana. His name is the strange, but original name of Ninten, according to the music box. And all the way at the very right, was the only girl, blonde with pigtails put up with pink ribbons, with a white sunhat and a pink ribbon around it as well on her head. She donned a pink dress with a white collar, also with a white ribbon around the waist. She was given the beautiful name of Ana.

"Hmm… why won't it work?" Naomi asked as she looked at the box. Even if the box was opened and you can see the models, the music somehow didn't play yet. She closed the box, and gave it a light slap at the bottom. She opened it back up, and then music starts pouring out of the box.

In the box, there was a piece paper that was folded up. Alyssa picked it up, and unfolded it.

"Take a melody, simple as can be. Give it some words and sweet harmony…" Alyssa read out loud, trying to make out words that were scribbled from a young Naomi. It contained the lyrics for the whole song.

_"Take a melody,_

_ Simple as can be._

_ Give it some words,_

_ And sweet harmony…_

_ Raise your voices,_

_ All day long now,_

_ Love grows strong now,_

_ Sing a melody of love…_

_ Oh love._

_ Love is a power_

_ Love is a glory_

_ Love is the beauty and the joy of spring_

_ Love is the magic_

_ Love is the story_

_ Love is the melody we all can sing…"_

Alyssa folded up the paper again and placed it back. Naomi got up and placed the music box onto her nightstand. "It's yours now," she smiled. Alyssa lay down onto her bed, hugging the same rabbit toy from earlier. The song has completely taken her… She closed her eyes, and ever so slowly, went into a deep slumber.

When the song reached the final saying, Naomi smiled. "Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words and sweet harmony… Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love…" She whispered, and stopped there. When the box reached "Oh love", she kissed Alyssa on the forehead, and tucked her in. She shut off the lights after the box was done reciting the song.

"Oh love," Naomi repeated as she left.

o0o0o0o  
A/N: Now I want an Eight Melodies music box. :C If I could only figure out how one works... So... I can make one with the figures... I want a Loid one. w;; Or make an EarthBound/Mother 2 one with Ness and "Smiles and Tears". Or Mother 3 with Lucas and Claus with Theme of Love! *shotdead*

**EDIT**

**Fixed grammar mistakes. ^^; It's what I get for typing when I'm half asleep. LOL;;**


	2. The Second Melody

Little Guy and Naomi - Fallin' Love... (The Second Melody)  
Well... You see... I was thinking that I should continue "Eight Melodies" to be a series of one-shots... 8 chapters, 8 songs taken from any of the 3 MOTHER games, used to represent a character, a group, or a couple... But if I manage to come up with more, it'll be renamed to "Sixteen Melodies", which also happens to be a song in the series.  
Once again, if you want, you can look up these songs... ^^; The song used here is "Fallin' Love" from EarthBound Zero, and the pairing is Little Guy and Naomi. (I promise you, the next chapters will have other pairings... OTL)  
Warnings: Spoilers for EarthBound Zero. Besides that... Umm, talking roles are backwards, because Little Guy is saying Ana's lines, while Naomi's saying Ninten's lines. Doesn't matter that much, since Naomi is the guy of the relationship. *shotshotshot* Also, I think its a little OOC and cheesy \o/  
Summary: "Silence falls... Would you like to dance?" -Ana

0o0o0o0

"Alyssa! What did you do?" Naomi called from her bedroom, stressed. Alyssa came running up the stairs to see what was wrong with her adoptive mother.

"What is it, Naomi?" she asked sweetly, a little confused.

"Where did you put my regular suit?" she asked her adoptive child.

"I didn't do anything!" she lied. Naomi took a better look of what Alyssa was wearing. A red hoodie and grey shorts. She always had a suspicion when buying those at separate times, but she kept it. Then she looked at the dress again.

She knew exactly where this was going.

She looked at the clock. "Oh-!" she exclaimed, realizing that they were going to be late to Resurgam. Gabe said that there was going to be someone special coming, and he invited her to come. She quickly put on the pink dress, despite her thinking that she doesn't know who she is anymore, due to the outfit.

"Are you going to drive us there?" Alyssa asked Naomi as they rushed out the door.

"No, Little Guy is... I wonder if was waiting long," she said. Indeed, he was waiting, parked out front. Alyssa grinned, happy that her plan for her mom and Mr. Navel to get together.

As they got into the car, the first thing that was said was, "What are you wearing, Little Guy?" Alyssa burst out into laughter in the back. Little Guy was wearing jeans with a red, white, and blue striped shirt. He had a red bandana, a blue and red baseball cap, with blue shoes and red socks.

"I think I should ask you the same thing, Doctor... Since when do you wear pink? N-not that I like it or anything-!" he embarrassed himself once more.

"What was that?" she asked, not impressed.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" he was thoroughly red now.

"... Well, anyway... Why are you wearing that, Little Guy?" Naomi asked him.

"Because someone took all my suits and replaced them with only one outfit... This one," he sighed. "I'm going to catch them..."

"Good luck, because I already have a suspect in mind..." Naomi told him.

"Ah... Alright," he replied simply.

Upon arriving at Resurgam, Alyssa quickly opened up the car door and ran inside, leaving it open... As usual. Little Guy closed it once he got out, leaving Naomi in. He opened the door for her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, wondering why she didn't budge. Naomi was blushing to herself, she didn't want to enter into the hospital like that.

"I'm fine..." she lied as she got up, getting out of the car. Alyssa already was in the lobby, waiting for them.

When entering, a familiar face greeted them.

"Yo, Naomi. How are you-PFFFFFF!" Gabriel Cunningham stifled a laugh at the outfits. "Wha-wha-what's with the get up?" he snorted.

"Shut it, Gabe," Naomi hissed.

"Doctor Cunningham, my name is now Loid!" Alyssa said cheerfully.

"Haha, is it now? Well, anyway, Mister and Miss Visitor won't be here for another half hour or so, so go wander around or something. Make sure that if you get caught, do NOT mention my name, okay? If you do, Esha'll be all over me..." he grumbled. "Well, see ya guys at the party. And hopefully you find your clothes, soon," Gabe added, trying to hold back a laugh again.

"Okay!" Alyssa smiled. Just then, Joshua ran past her, panting hard.

"O-oh, h-h-hi A-Alyssa..." he managed to breathe out.

"Hi, Joshy!" she greeted as she walked up to him, patting his back. "What are you doing here? And... Why do you look like Nichol?" she wondered.

"Who's Nichol?"

"A character from Mother 3!" she simply explained.

"W-well... I wanted to say hi to dad, and then he said that there's going to be a party later, and then, when walking around, Miss Maria saw me, said I was so cute, and carried me around for half an hour or so... And then she was called to go somewhere to assist other paramedics... So I'm trying to hide from her!" he spat out, scared of Maria, and her carrying him around.

"Here, I'll help you hide!" Alyssa suggested, grabbing hold of his hand. "Naomi, just look for us when the visitors come! I'm sure you two would like to be alone as well, too," she implied, winking at her mom.

"Ah! Uh...! Alyssa-!" Naomi called.

"Leave them be, they'll come back later," Navel said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She pushed his hand off, and he quickly retracted.

"Well... I guess it would be a good time to go over our newest case?" the agent suggested.

"Fine, since I don't want to be seen in this dress, let's use one of the conference rooms..." Naomi said as she started off, her assistant following closely behind her.

He opened the door for her, and she walked inside, heading towards a seat. He went inside, closing the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he looked down, silent.

"... Are you going to sit down?" Naomi asked him, stopping her tracks. She reversed herself, walking back toward the door. "Are you alright, agent?" she asked him, concerned.

"I..." he started, looking up, and then putting his head down again.

"…?" Naomi stared at him.

A few awkward minutes later, he finally said something.

"Naomi?" he asked her, unlike his usual formal way of calling her "Doctor Kimishima."

"… Yes?"

"Do you... Lo-! ... Um... Don't answer that..." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "But for now..." he told her. "... Silence falls… Would you like to dance?" he asked quietly, holding out his hand. He was fully red on the face, and it was clearly visible.

"... Yes, I would," Naomi replied as she put her hand on his. Softly, he grasped it, and then carefully pulled her along to the part of the room that is clear of everything, like the chairs and table in the room.

Gracefully, for a few minutes, they danced. There was a sequence of twists, turns, and spins, and during that, they never broke eye contact between each other. He couldn't stop staring into her deep blue eyes...

A final spin, and they met each other at their starting point.

"... I... Naomi... I've... I loved you for some time now..." he confessed, mentally kicking himself for sounding so cheesy. "Do..." he was going to ask, but he instead pulled her closer to him, his arm around her waist, and locked lips with the doctor.

Navel let go of her after a few seconds, and they just stood there, in the middle of the room.

"Little Guy... I, actually..."

"...?"

"I've been falling in love with you more each and every day," she replied. She thought to herself after saying her confession, "... Who's the cheesy one now?"

"... R-r-really?" he stuttered.

"Mmm," she confirmed by kissing him. "Yes, I have."

He could only stare at her, a little surprised yet oh-so very happy.

"Hey, you, two, they arrived-! You still didn't find your clothes, yet?" Gabe chuckled as he interrupted them. "Well... Tough luck for you," he added, as two familiar faces walked into the room.

"... I thought you were a serious kind of person, Naomi," a voice said at the end of the room. The voice came from man with disheveled brown hair and copper eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Stiles?"

"Yep, that's me. Also... Why are you two blushing?" he questioned as he pointed to the FBI agent. "And if you don't mind me asking... What are you two wearing?"

"... I seriously shouldn't have found EarthBound Zero for Alyssa..." she sighed while everyone wondered what she meant.

"Well, isn't there going to be a party? Come on!" Angie perked up.

"You have some explaining to do, Naomi," Gabe grinned.

"At the party, fine," she switched back to her normal, cold voice. She then grabbed Little Guy's hand, bringing him to where the party was being held at.

Gabe, being that last one in the room, smirked and said to himself, "I always knew they'd get together..." he then saw a chair move across the room, and he went to investigate what was going on.

Under the table were Joshua and Alyssa.

"Awww, Naomi and Mister Little Guy got together!"

"Really now? Just now?" he asked, trying to get some information from the children.

"Yep! We were hiding in here, and then they came in, and then Naomi and Mister Agent... Somehow followed what happened in EarthBound Zero, and then they kissed! Twice! Right, Joshy?" she spilled everything, excitedly.

"Yeah, that's what happened," he assured his dad.

"Wow, I have got to tease Naomi about this," Gabe laughed. "Now come on, they're probably waiting for us."

"Little did Ninten and Ana know that Loid and Nichol were watching them under the coffee table!" Alyssa yelled when walking down the hallways of the hospital.

"Loid and Nichol- What?" Naomi heard her say from down the hallway.

0o0o0o0

That took a long time to write... ^^; I really didn't know how to end this, so... Oh well... OTL;; Up next, while Derek and Angie are visiting, problems occur over at Caduceus USA. Afterwards, maybe some MarkusVal or DerekAngie. 8D  
More reviews, faster updates!  
By the way, if you look up the Mother Vocal Soundtrack arrangement of Fallin' Love (Titled as "Fallin' Love, and") then...  
Love confessions, porn music, being the only two in the room? (Well... If I was to make an alternate... LOL) Those 3 equal LG/N smut. Dun dun dunnn. y/y? *shot*


	3. The Third Melody

Hoffman and Sidney - The Funky Monkey Dance (The Third Melody)  
Oh come on, if I was to make an EarthBound and Trauma Center crossover, this song cannot, AND I REPEAT, CANNOT, be forgotten when writing.  
This is "Open Sesame Tofu!" (Music track)/"The Funky Monkey Dance" (iTunes remix)/"The Wes Dance" (Video of the dance on YouTube). You guys need to look it up on YouTube, the dance for this...  
Just...  
Yeah...  
Warnings: Pure, genuine, utter CRACK

o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed like a normal day in Caduceus USA, but apparently, one of the children patients there decided that it would be funny to hide the main pair and the 3 spare keys to the supply closet while sneaking out of their hospital room.

So, now, all the doctors and nurses are frantically searching everywhere for the keys while the senior director and the director find another way to open the doors.

"Okay, I've tried everything! Do you have any idea on how to open it up?" Director Sidney Kasal directed the question to Senior Director Robert Hoffman. The tone of his voice felt like he was ready to take a chainsaw or something of that sort and kick the door down.

"Hmmmm..." he wondered. "I wonder if I remember..."

Sidney raised a brow. "Remember what?"

"This other way to open the door," Hoffman replied. "Here, let's see..." he said as he stepped forward to in front of the door.

"... Sidney. This is embarrassing, turn the other way."

Sidney backed away, turning his back to his elder.

"Don't look now! It's not like I'm sticking my butt out or anything!" Hoffman raised his voice slightly. Despite him saying not to turn around and look, he still mumbled under his breathe the moves in order in the dance.

"Arms up, and side side side side, shake shake shake shake, step to the right, right, step to the left, shake shake shake shake, one two one two, step around, shake shake shake, spin... And pose!" he instructed himself as he did what he just said.

Sidney failed to follow orders and sneaked a few peeks during that embarrassing, but ever so funny moment. The last time he peeked was before Hoffman spun around, and then when he turned around again, he was shocked to see the doors open.

"... I believe I taught you this dance when you first started to work here?" Hoffman asked.

Sidney was too dumbfounded from the magical dance. After a while, he slowly shook his head "no".

"Well, you need to learn it. After we're done getting the supplies, you will start lessons immediately."

He couldn't help but laugh inside from the mental image of Sidney failing to open the door.

Sidney shuddered of the mental image of doing it right.

The next couple weeks were ruled as the worst weeks ever for director Sidney Kasal.

Nonetheless, every time a door wouldn't open, the Caduceus workers always got a kick from the dance.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Well... That was fun to write. LOL.  
Thanks for reading you guys~ Derek/Angie or Markus/Valerie fluff will be next, so... 8D (Whichever one I feel like doing~)  
More reviews, faster updates, yo.


	4. The Fourth Melody

Naomi and Alyssa - Theme of Love  
... The lyrics to this fit nicely with what happens in TT... A dark distant town, with sadness set out... Mhm.  
I want to do this huge MOTHER dump now... Watch out. I've been playing MOTHER 3 a lot lately... So... Also, I'm working on the other melodies and smut, don't worry. ;D *stabbed*

... I want to dub this now, kthxbai.

Naomi's POV.

Warnings: It's short. OTL

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alyssa..." I whispered as I sat outside the emergency room, the past chain of events replaying over and over in my mind... The poor little girl... Lost her family and is severely injured and being taken care of by that one nameless surgeon. All because she was in an explosion, a bomb went off in a teddy bear while Alyssa had taken it. That bear was addressed to me... and I had gotten Alyssa into this mess.

Besides this crime, Portland was in a deep mess anyway...

_In a distant town, as the dark grows deep, unfamiliar words come forth, whispered and weak..._

"We'll stop this!" a young paramedic said, her emerald eyes flashing determination.

"Don't worry," a surgeon, who's also in prison... Reassured them.

The viral infection quickly spread, doctors always on duty to help all the ones suffering from the recent pandemic...

Everything felt like it was going to wrong way.

"Especially for Alyssa..." I kept my head down...

"It's all my fault... I need to make it up to Alyssa... Somehow!"

_Let's gather up the sadness of the lost and lonely child and set out..._

"No matter where I am, I will still be your life..."

When I first met her, she was smiling... How would she react after she gets out? Will she still like me?

She taught me how to live... She showed me the good in life... Not to give up...

I have to repay her...

She has nowhere to go to, though...

...

What will she do? Where...?

...

That's it...

I'll adopt her...

_It's my greatest wish, to provide her..._

_... With tender moments, sweetest dreams, and love, warm and true..._

She deserves it... She needs it...

Alyssa...

"Even now, I can see the little child's smile when I close my eyes..." I said out loud as I closed them. "If I call out, I'm certain she'll turn around when my voice reaches her... Hopefully..."

I got up from the seat... I'm leaving her in the hands of the doctors here... Then, she's my responsibility when she's out of the hospital... I need to get those papers...

"Give light to the small one, who walks their path alone..." I whisper to myself as I walked it those doors...

"Give light to the small one, who walks their path alone..." I repeated one more time... My eyes closed, ready. I'll be sure to...

0o0o0o0o0o0

That was short... Oh well. :"D Reviews please!

Alsooooo, next should be DerekAngie or MarkusVal, I swear! OTL;;

Topics: DerekAngie-All That I Needed Was You (it's going to be a serious fic... :"D), MarkusVal-Pollyanna. (In which Val and Elena try to make Markus non-emo. HAH. Somewhat cracky.)


End file.
